myheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Deku Shida
Deku Shida is the protagonist of Boku no Hero Academia: Heroes from Another Time. Being from an alternate timeline, Deku is, in actuality, an older and more apathetic Izuku Midoriya. In his timeline, the world was set ablaze in a war unlike any other, and lost many of his comrades, and even his parents. As a result, he gave up being a hero until a chance encounter with KRONO, where he and Katsuki Bakugo were sent back into the past. Appearance Deku has shoulder length green hair, which covers the right side of his face, and green eyes. He is commonly seen wearing a plain orange shirt with denim jeans and boots, along with a worn green coat. Personality Unlike his past self, Deku has suffered many heartbreaks and tragedies, and as a result, there is little remaining of the optimistic and bright boy he used to be. He is cold and stoic, often choosing not to involve himself in the affairs of other people unless having a reason to. That said, he does show some lingering attachment to his old friends, stepping in to protect his younger self and Katsuki in All Might's place, and dispatching the sludge villain, all the while remaining a mysterious drifter. Deku has also forgotten what it meant to be a hero, unlike Katsuki, who inherited his own ideology. Because he has forgotten what it means to be a hero, he doesn't consider himself one, despite his past self's protests, though as the story progresses, Deku is slowly reminded of his past aspirations. There is some signs of his past self still remaining in him, as he claimed to Izuku, who showed shock that his name was the insult Katsuki gave him, was meant to say, "the one who can do it," which he gained from Ochako. Quirk One For All (ワン・フォー・オール Wan Fō Ōru?): Deku's Quirk grants him superhuman strength and greatly enhanced agility and mobility by spreading his power through his body. Having 9 years of experience, he has developed incredible feet's and strengths on par with All Might, who passed it down to him. He has also displayed a type of mental connection to the previous users of One For All. * Detroit Smash: The same move as All Might's, albeit in the form of an uppercut. * Delaware Smash: Deku flicks his finger to create a powerful shockwave. He is capable of augmenting the amount of force he puts into it, as he only used 3% to flick a younger Katsuki away through two buildings. * California Smash: An original technique developed by Deku. Similar to the Delaware Smash, where he focuses One For All's power into a single digit, he focuses his power into a single point, which then continues to build up before releasing it into a single strike in the form of a lariat. The amount of power this technique displays is staggering, as it was strong enough to part clouds on a global scale. However, the drawback is that, due to the amount of power being continuously pent-up before being released, it leaves Deku's arm severely injured with torn muscles and shattered bones. Abilities Deku has incredible prowess and physical parameters, on par with All Might in his prime. 'Keen Intellect: '''Deku has proven to be exceptionally intelligent on many occasions. He has displayed keen skills of observation and analysis. It is usually his intelligence that has helped him more than his Quirk. He is able to formulate a strategy that helps him and Katsu Bushido to lessen Muscular's fighting strength. Deku also has extensive knowledge on Pro Heroes and their Quirks as well. His intelligence has allowed him to figure out One For All's mechanisms, allowing him to utilize the Quirk more efficiently in a short space of time. In addition, having 9 years of experience with it, he has developed many useful ways to utilize it, and even developed his own unique technique. '''High Pain Tolerance: '''Deku is shown many in many occasions that he is able to handle and bear with a lot of pain, such times are mostly because of the repercussion of his California Smash; however, he was still capable of fighting for a prolonged period of time with only one arm at his disposal. Trivia * Deku's appearance is based on Allelujah Haptism, from ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Category:Heroes Category:Characters